


“Any time sweetheart. We’re family.”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, Heartache, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 05:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: "Imagine you're Opie's teenage daughter and close to the club when Donna is killed."





	“Any time sweetheart. We’re family.”

“There you are, lass.”

You didn’t bother to look over, just kept your swollen eyes on the traffic across the street from your place on the roof. It was late, how late you weren’t sure, and you weren’t sure how long you’d been up there either. You’d taken off and climbed up to the roof as soon you’d found out.

Your mom was dead.

They didn’t have any leads, any clues. Everyone was still too in shock to do much and all you had been able to do was cry. You were passed that point now. You had no tears left. There was only this dull ache left in your chest and every now and then you’d give a shaky breath. You couldn’t understand who would want your mom dead. She had nothing to do with the club really, she always stayed as far away from them as possible. She knew the club was trouble, always made sure you knew that. She also always tried to keep you away but you never listened. She tried to warn you how only bad things happened when you associated with the club. How only negativity and heartache came from it but you never saw that. All you saw was a loving family that took care of their own. It would seem that you’d been naive though and your mom had been right. Even with as safe as the club made you feel, it was clear that no one was untouchable. That only made the guilt you felt even worse.

Donna always tried to stay as far away as possible. You’d had no interaction with the club while your dad was locked up. Five years and you hadn’t seen any of them except for Jax and Gemma when they’d swing by the house. When your dad had finally gotten released, Donna still tried to keep you away. All it took was a pout though and your dad would bring you with him. In that time, you’d fallen in love with the club and had even gotten into arguments with your mom about how she treated them. Now you saw what she meant though.

Chibs walked across the roof and sat down beside you, not saying anything for a couple of minutes. He didn’t really know what to say. He didn’t know what you would want to hear.

“Is there anything I can do?”

You shook your head, still looking forward.

“Not really.”

He nodded and let out a deep sigh. He couldn’t imagine how you were feeling right now. No one wants to have to bury their mother but especially not before the age of 17. Opie had already taken off to the cabin and no one knew when he would be back. With nothing else left to say really, Chibs stood up and placed a hand on the top of your head, smoothing his hand gently over your hair.

“I know you’re hurting right now sweet girl. I know your heart is in pieces. You take all the time you need. We’re here for you, all of us. If you need anything you come to us.”

His words got your tears working again and you nodded, looking up and giving him a weak smile.

“Thank you, Filip.”

He returned the smile and gently patted your cheek.

“Any time sweetheart. We’re family.”


End file.
